Embrassez le Cuisinier
by ambudaff
Summary: Untuk Valentine Challenge di Infantrum dengan prompt Past and Future. Untuk Opal Chalice. Seandainya saja kau tak terlambat membuatku mengenalmu. AU


Hati-hati Harry menekan tonjolan serupa tombol itu. Gerak mengayun dahan-dahan Dedalu Perkasa serentak berhenti. Harry masuk ke dalam terowongan. Perlahan ia maju, pasti tujuannya. Shrieking Shack.

Di sana ada jenazah seseorang yang sudah ia salah pahami. Yang tadi malam tergesa-gesa mereka—Harry, Ron, dan Hermione—tinggalkan. Sekarang akan ia bawa kembali ke Hogwarts. Akan disemayamkan di tempat sangat terhormat. Agar semua orang tahu, seperti apa jasa-jasanya—yang selama ini disembunyikannya.

Harry menghela napas. Dan terus maju. Shrieking Shack menunggu tepat di depan, jenazah itu menunggu tepat di depan—

Harry benar-benar lupa bernapas kini.

Jenazah Snape tak ada di sana.

**Embrassez le Cuisinier**

_Severus Snape, Hermione Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Mrs Granger kepunyaan JK Rowling. Tokoh tak bernama dan plot cerita kepunyaan Ambu_

_AU. Romance, Angst. Rating T_

_Paragraf awal seperti Challenge SnapeDay, tetapi karena sudah lewat masa, ya nikmatilah seperti apa adanya XD Malah Ambu masukkan ke Valentine Challenge, dengan prompt __**Past and Future**_

_Spesial untuk __**Opal Chalice**_

_Kesalahan dalam nama-nama makanan, urutan pembuatan dan urutan penyajiannya, berada dalam tanggung jawab Ambu. Diambil dari _www [.] ligagame [.] com [/] forum[/] index [.] php?topic=62106 [.] 20

-o0o-

Hermione membuka pintu perlahan. Pintu rumah orangtuanya, di dunia Muggle. Akhir-akhir ini ia jadi sering bolak-balik ke sana. Biasanya—di masa ia masih bersekolah—paling-paling saat libur saja.

Sekarang, ia sedang mengurus rencana pernikahannya dengan Ron. Karena orangtuanya dan orangtua Ron termasuk orang-orang yang berpendapat: yang menikah bukan hanya berdua, tetapi juga dua keluarga; maka sibuklah ia bolak-balik dunia sihir dan dunia Muggle, menjadi penghubung kedua keluarga, agar nanti pada saatnya semua berjalan lancar.

Sibuk.

Mungkin hal ini yang membuatnya merasa jenuh.

Pekerjaan di kantor, tetek bengek menyiapkan penikahan, rasa tegang akan menjalani pernikahan itu sendiri—

"Muuum—"

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, tetapi kemudian terdengar sayup-sayup, "Aku di kamar mandi—"

Hermione membuka sepatunya, melempar tasnya asal saja ke atas sofa, dan menghempaskan tubuhnya menyusul ke sofa. Memejamkan mata sambil menghela napas.

Tak lama terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terbuka, dan suara langkah kaki menuruni tangga.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Tak bersuara, Hermione mengangguk.

"Kau tak apa-apa?"

Tentulah ibunya sudah melihat wajahnya yang kusut ini.

Hermione menggeleng. "Cuma capek saja. Ternyata mempersiapkan pernikahan itu melelahkan, dan bikin stress—"

Ibunya terkekeh. "Stress karena banyak yang dipikirkan. Coba kau tak usah mikir, pasti tenang—"

"Muuum! Mana bisa—"

Ibunya terkekeh lagi. Menilik kepribadian anaknya yang_ bossy_ dan perfeksionis, kata 'tak usah dipikirkan' nampaknya tak akan ada dalam kamusnya.

"Sedikit rileks mungkin membantu, _honey_," ibunya menjangkau kotak penyimpanan surat di atas meja _pantry_, "—kemarin ada surat ini—"

Diulurkannya sepucuk surat. Sepertinya undangan. Dari kertas yang tebal. Hitam berbingkai ukiran emas tipis. Huruf-hurufnya nampak klasik. Kesannya eksklusif, berkelas.

_Le Bocuse_

Heran Hermione menerima kartu undangan itu, membukanya, dan pelan-pelan membacanya.

Hermione sudah terlalu lama berkecimpung di dunia sihir sehingga tak terlalu hirau akan kejadian di dunia Muggle, tetapi ada saja yang diwartakan padanya oleh Mum. Salah satunya, ada sebuah restoran Prancis yang menjadi buah bibir seisi kota selama beberapa tahun terakhir ini. Termasuk mahal.

Mum sendiri baru sekali masuk ke sana, berdua Dad, menjadi tamu dalam suatu jamuan komunitas kesehatan gigi dunia.

Dan sekarang, ia malah diundang secara pribadi oleh kepala _Chef_-nya?

Dengan tinta emas tipis halus terukir nama kepala Chef-nya:

_S Prince_

Kepala Hermione terlalu penuh untuk menebak-nebak siapa gerangan dia, dari kalangan Muggle? Sahabat-sahabat Muggle-nya tak banyak, dan di antara yang sedikit itu, rasanya tak ada yang namanya 'Prince'.

Dilihatnya tanggalnya. Nanti malam.

Oke, sekali-sekali ia tak kembali ke dunia sihir. Sekali-sekali memanjakan diri dengan jamuan mewah. Toh diundang.

Kemarin, tiba-tiba ia ingin sekali-sekali makan bersama di luar dengan Ron. Tak usah mewah, asal berkesan. Mungkin, karena ia terpapar euforia situasi pertengahan Februari. Di mana-mana dekorasi hati berwarna pink seperti mengajak ikut merayakan.

Tapi, Ron sangat-sangat sibuk.

Hermione paham, Ron sedang sibuk mempersiapkan pernikahan ini. Terutama dana. Ia tak mau menggunakan dana dari pihak Hermione, tak mau dibantu juga dari pihak orangtuanya. Ia ingin semua berasal dari dana yang diusahakannya.

Tetapi ia juga ingin sedikit perhatian. _Well_, mungkin nanti setelah menikah, ia akan meraih semua perhatian yang diinginkannya.

Sekarang, apa salahnya memenuhi undangan ini?

Masalahnya hanya, ia tak punya pakaian yang pantas untuk hadir—

—jadilah ia dan Mum menghabiskan sore dengan membongkar-bongkar lemari pakaian Mum. Untungnya, ukuran tubuhnya dan ukuran Mum tak beda jauh.

-o0o-

Jam 19.00 tepat ia sudah memasuki _Le Bocuse, _dan terhenti di meja penerima tamu. Tak banyak bicara, disodorkannya undangan.

"Ah. _Mademoiselle_ Granger, _si'l vous plait_—"

Dengan langkah-langkah panjang, penerima tamu ber-_tuxedo_ itu mendahului, menunjukkan jalan. Bukan di deretan meja-meja biasa ternyata, tetapi memasuki lorong kecil, memasuki pintu tersendiri.

Privat.

Kepala _Chef_ sudah menanti di sana. Tak mengenakan baju putih dan topi tinggi seperti biasa _chef-chef_ yang ada dalam bayangan Hermione.

Busananya hitam. Tak mengenakan topi _chef_ hingga rambutnya nampak jelas.

Rambut hitam lurus, tak begitu berminyak seperti dahulu. Hidung tinggi sedikit bengkok. Mata hitam seolah sedang membaca pikiran lawan bicaranya. Dingin. Keras.

Dan Hermione hapal, hanya ada seorang di dunia yang seperti itu.

"_Mademoiselle_ Granger—atau bolehkah kupanggil Hermione?"

"Pro—Profesor Snape?" bisiknya lirih.

"Profesor Snape sudah tak ada lagi di dunia. Kau boleh memanggilku _Chef_ Prince, atau lebih baik lagi, Severus—"

Nada suaranya seperti bukan suaranya.

Beberapa detik sebelum Hermione mengangguk. "Se-Severus—"

Severus mengangguk puas, "Duduklah," ia menarik kursi berlapis beledu itu.

Aneh rasanya, tetapi Hermione menurut. Dilayani oleh seorang yang dulu menjadi gurunya?

Sambil mengamati kursi yang sepadan, meja bertaplak putih halus, sekeliling dinding dilapis sewarna kursi dan berbingkai emas tipis. Dengan pola-pola rumit, persis seperti bingkai undangannya.

Severus sendiri tak ikut duduk. Ia berjalan ke meja tinggi di sebelahnya. "Di depanmu ada kartu menu. Pilihlah—"

Merasa seperti di kelas, Hermione gugup menarik kartu menu-nya. Seluruhnya berbahasa Prancis. Walau sudah dibiasakan berbahasa asing oleh kedua orangtuanya, kali ini ia benar-benar gugup.

Pelan dibacanya satu-satu set menunya. Terasa, Profe—maksudnya Severus—menunggu dengan sabar.

Bukan karakternya. Paling tidak, tidak seperti karakter Severus yang ia tahu dulu.

Hermione mengangkat kepalanya, tepat bertemu dengan Severus yang sedang mengamatinya—

Oke, ini menambah kegugupan.

Hermione menghela napas pelan-pelan, berusaha tak terlihat gugup. Dan meneruskan meneliti menu.

Seperti mengetahui kegugupan Hermione, Severus bangkit. Membuka salah satu laci dari meja tingginya. Mengambil dua gelas tinggi dan sebuah botol _sherry_. Meletakkan gelas masing-masing di hadapan Hermione dan dirinya sendiri. Membuka _sherry_ dan menuangkannya sedikit di masing-masing gelas. Memberi isyarat pada Hermione.

Ragu Hermione meraih gelasnya. Severus mengangkat gelasnya, memberi isyarat _toast_.

Keduanya menyesap cairan itu sedikit demi sedikit.

Percaya atau tidak, kegugupan Hermione hilang sedikit demi sedikit. Nyaris tak terlihat, ia memberi isyarat menu pilihannya. Set menu yang pertama.

Severus mengangguk. Ia kembali ke meja tingginya, dan mulai menyiapkan hidangan.

"Boleh kutanya, mengapa Anda—mengapa kau sekarang di sini?" Hermione hati-hati bertanya.

Sudut bibir Severus membentuk seringai, "Itu—akan terjawab sendiri nanti—" sahutnya sambil membalik _foie gras_—hati angsa. Setengah menit kemudian diangkatnya. Disiramnya dengan saus. Dilengkapi dengan garnis. Dihidangkannya.

"_Escalope de Foie Gras, sauce Passion et Pomme Gaufrett. Bon appetit_—"

"_Merci_—" Hermione meraih garpu terjauh, dengan hati-hati mulai mencicip.

"Anggur?" Severus menawarkan.

"Boleh—"

Terlihat terbiasa, Severus memilih satu dari sekian banyak botol, memperlihatkan botolnya pada Hermione. "_Hugel, Gewurtzttraminer, 2003_," sahutnya dan menuangkan sedikit di sebuah gelas tinggi,.

"Terima kasih—"

Hermione tak terbiasa dengan _fine dine_, makan malam dengan tata cara yang ketat kelas tinggi. Ia tahu sedikit, tapi tak pernah mempraktekkannya. Dengan siapa, coba? Dan dalam keadaan yang mana? Ia jarang bersinggungan dengan 'kelas atas' dalam masyarakat sihir.

Tapi akan dicobanya. Setidaknya, _table manner_ sehari-hari bisa dipakai sebagai acuan.

Selagi Hermione menikmati _appetizer_nya Severus menyiapkan hidangan berikut. Dengan lincah meng_geprek_ bawang putih, mencincangnya, lalu menyiapkan bahan lain untuk ditumis, dan dituangi kaldu.

"Seperti kacang _sopophorus_—" Hermione mengomentari, teringat perlakuan Harry pada kacang itu. Menurut pelajaran yang sedang diajarkan oleh Slughorn, _Sopophorus_ diiris-iris untuk mendapatkan cairannya, tetapi Pangeran Berdarah Campuran lewat catatan yang ditulisnya di buku yang dipakai Harry, menyarankan meng_geprek_nya dulu, baru diiris-iris—

Severus menyeringai. "Kau memperhatikannya."

Hermione tersenyum. "Kukira prinsipnya sama. Dapur maupun Ramuan. Di_geprek_ dulu, baru diiris-iris, akan menghasilkan cairan yang lebih banyak—"

"Begitu pula dengan bawang putih. Bangsa Cina sudah lebih dahulu mengetahuinya," Severus menuangkan sup yang sudah jadi ke dalam cangkir, menutupinya dengan _puff pastry_, dan memasukkannya ke dalam oven—semua peralatan seperti oven, kompor, bahkan kulkas kecil, terangkai di meja tinggi itu.

Hermione menikmati _appetizer_nya pelan-pelan. Mencecap halusnya hati angsa. Kemudian ditutup dengan anggur beraroma mawar.

Biasanya selalu akan ada pelayan mengambil piring kosong, tetapi Severus dengan cekatan mengganti piring di hadapan Hermione dengan cangkir sup yang baru saja keluar dari oven.

"_Soupe aux Truffes_ VGE," sahutnya.

"_Merci_," Hermione meraih sendok supnya, "—dan apa kepanjangan VGE kalau aku boleh tahu?"

"Valery Giscard d'Estaing, Presiden Prancis yang sedang berkuasa saat sup ini pertama diciptakan. Untuknya juga sup ini pertama dihidangkan—"

"_I see_," Hermione memotong puff pastrynya menjadi potongan kecil, dimasukkan ke dalam supnya, dan disuapkan. Lalu disendoknya lagi supnya saja kali ini. "Hmm," dan matanya terpejam merasakan gurihnya kaldu yang mengalir melewati kerongkongannya.

Wajah Severus memang dingin, rautnya tak terbaca, mungkin akibat bertahun-tahun menyimpan segalanya dengan tameng Occlumency, tapi kali ini terlihat bahwa ia sangat puas. Sambil mengiris tipis filet ikan Sole—menyiapkan hidangan utamanya—sudut bibirnya nampak tersenyum samar.

Sambil pelan-pelan menyuapkan sup, Hermione berucap samar, "—apakah kau ... betah, dengan kehidupan seperti sekarang?"

Beberapa saat tak ada jawaban, hingga Hermione merasa pertanyaannya salah. Sepertinya tidak.

Menghela napas, Severus memindahkan potongan ikan pada panggangan, sebelum menjawab, "Di sini damai. Dan tak ada yang bertanya tentang soal-soal pribadi—"

Ia menyiapkan pan untuk membuat saus, "Saat digigit Nagini itu, aku sudah menggunakan _Stopped in Death_. Aku masih bisa bangun dan keluar dari keriuhan perang. Tapi," tangannya mengaduk saus, lalu meraih kaldu. Perlahan mengucurkannya, mengaduk lagi. "—bisa Nagini juga cukup kuat. Aku pingsan entah di mana. Yang jelas, _Chef _dari_ Le Bocuse_ ini yang menemukanku—"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, "—dan kau tinggal di sini semenjak itu?"

Severus mengangguk, "Sedikit banyak, ketrampilan mereka membuat masakan nyaris sama dengan ketrampilan meramu. Dan aku ingin kehidupan yang tak banyak diganggu—" ia melihat hasil panggangannya, membalik potongan ikan itu. Lalu mengulang, "Di sini damai. Tak ada Pelahap Maut. Kalau kau melihat wajah-wajah setelah menghabiskan hidangan, wajah puas, wajah senang—"

Suaranya perlahan, berbisik, "—dan aku sudah lama sekali menginginkan kehidupan seperti itu—"

Hermione mengerti. Tak ada usaha untuk melukai, bahkan membunuh, dalam usaha kuliner. Pisau yang ada digunakan untuk mutilasi daging sapi, ayam, atau ikan, bukan mutilasi manusia. Cairan yang dituangkan adalah cairan gurih kaldu atau anggur, bukan cairan yang mengandung kutukan.

"Satu-satunya kutukan yang dirapalkan, hanyalah bahwa mereka menjadi ketagihan makan di sini, benarkah?" Hermione menduga.

Severus terkekeh.

Hermione terkejut sejenak, tetapi kemudian ikut tersenyum. Dipandangnya raut wajah di hadapannya dengan seksama.

Tak ada kerut kemarahan, tak ada kebencian. Seperti lepas dari beban. Dan—sepertinya Severus sedikit lebih gemuk dari masa ia menjadi guru dulu—

"Kalau aku harus berterus terang, aku masih melakukan sihir sedikit," nampaknya memang ia lepas dari beban sekarang, apapun beban yang harus ia bawa. "Aku membuat tempat ini tak bisa dimasuki oleh penyihir yang sedang mencariku—"

Hermione mengangguk pelan, "Itu sebabnya, upaya kami mencari jenazahmu—atau apapun—selalu gagal?"

Severus turut mengangguk. "Ya. Begitu aku siuman dari pingsanku, aku tahu, urusanku di dunia sihir sudah berlalu. Aku harus mencari dunia lain. Jika aku tetap berada di dunia sihir, memang ada sedikit yang akan memahamiku, tetapi akan ada lebih banyak lagi yang lebih suka menyimpan dendam—"

Menyimpan sendoknya, Hermione bergumam, "—Harry benar-benar tak kenal putus asa mencarimu—"

Tangan Severus yang sedang akan membalik lagi potongan ikan, terhenti. Beberapa detik. Kemudian, seperti tersadar, ia kembali membalik potongan ikan, memeriksa kematangannya, dan mengangkatnya. Meletakkannya di piring saji, dan mulai mengucurinya dengan saus, lalu memberinya garnis.

Hermione merasa salah tingkah dengan kalimatnya tadi. Dicobanya membelokkan arah pembicaraan, "—jamur ini pasti khusus ya? Dan kalau aku tidak salah ada aroma anggur yang kuat—"

"Jamur hitam seperti ini hanya tumbuh di Perancis selatan dan hanya ada pada bulan tertentu. Aroma yang kuat dari sup itu berasal dari Noilly Prat, semacam anggur masakan—" Severus mendekati Hermione. Mengangkat cangkir sup yang sudah kosong dan membawanya ke meja tinggi. Menggantinya dengan piring hidangan utama, setelah sebelumnya menaburinya dengan daun _thyme_.

"_Filet de Sole Gratine Farfalle en Mouclade_," sahutnya, meletakkan piring di depan Hermione.

Tanpa suara Hermione meraih pisau dan garpu di sisi kiri kanannya.

Tapi Severus tidak bergerak menuju meja tinggi, tetap berdiri di sisi meja.

"Tahun baru kemarin," sahutnya pelan, "aku melihat nama orangtuamu dalam daftar tamu—"

Pasti saat Mum dan Dad mengikuti jamuan komunitas dokter gigi itu, pikir Hermione. Tangannya yang sedang memotong ikan, terhenti. "Lalu—" matanya mengawasi.

Severus bergerak perlahan kembali ke meja tinggi. "Kita tidak bisa lepas seratus persen dari masa lalu, kan?"

Sadar atau tidak Severus mulai meramu hidangan berikutnya. "Entah bagaimana, aku lalu mencari informasi tentang kalian. Aku tahu Potter masih mencari kabar tentangku. Aku tahu bahwa ia mengusahakan Orde of Merlin Kelas Satu untukku. Dan aku—"

Suaranya lebih pelan, nyaris berbisik, "—mendengar bahwa kau akan menikah dengan pemuda Weasley itu—"

Hermione bersumpah bahwa ia melihat kilasan yang lain dalam mata hitam itu. Bukan kilasan dingin yang kejam seperti biasa. Bukan kilasan itu.

Seperti kilasan kecewa.

Tapi tangannya terus bergerak, memilah-milah _strawberry_ dan _raspberry_, memotong-motongnya dengan cekatan, mengaturnya di mangkuk, lalu mulai membuat coklat leleh.

"Sepertinya sudah terlambat, ya?" Suaranya masih pelan, seperti orang yang sedang berbicara dengan diri sendiri, sedang menghibur diri. "Sudah terlambat untuk memulai hubungan baru, bukan sebagai guru dan murid. Sudah terlambat untuk—"

Hermione menunduk. Memandangi potongan-potongan ikan di piringnya. Tangannya bergerak perlahan, menusukkan garpu dan memasukkannya ke mulut.

Ikan yang sangat sedap. Pastilah bahan segar dan kualitas nomer satu. Pastilah bumbu yang digunakan juga nomer satu. Pastilah dibutuhkan kepiawaian untuk mengolahnya.

Tangan yang mengolah ikan ini, dulu selalu dirongrong masa lalu. Selalu dilingkupi kegelapan. Kelam. Kejam. Darah. Kematian. Tangan itu selalu dipakai untuk membuat bencana, menciptakan malapetaka.

Kini tangan itu sudah tak punya beban kegelapan.

Hermione tahu itu.

Saat ini, tangan itu selalu dipakai untuk menciptakan kepuasan. Rasa senang. Tawa. Rasa kagum.

Tapi tangan itu masih dibebani masalah yang lain.

Dan Hermione tidak tahu itu.

Pelan juga ia menyahut, "Ron dan aku akan menikah 1 Maret ini—"

Severus mengangguk hampa. Ia mendatangi meja Hermione lagi, mengangkat piring yang sudah kosong, dan menggantinya dengan mangkok _desert_.

"_Vacherin Glace a la Minute aux Fruits Rouges, sauce au Chocolat Chaud 'Valrhona'_," sahutnya. Sepertinya suaranya tak setegar tadi. "Sudah terlambat kan?" ulangnya, lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Ya—" Hermione berbisik.

Menunduk lagi. "—andaikan saja—andaikan aja aku sempat mengenalmu—" mempermainkan sepotong buah strawberry di tangannya, "—mengenal dirimu yang sebenarnya—"

Hening.

"Aku tahu—" Severus perlahan duduk di hadapan Hermione. "Aku tak pernah memperlihatkan, siapa diriku sebenarnya, begitu kan?"

Mengangkat muka, Hermione bertatapan langsung dengan kilat mata hitam itu. Ada pedih di sana. Ada sendiri di sana. Ada kosong di sana.

Ia berdiri. Mendekati Severus. Yang juga perlahan berdiri. Mendekati.

Gemetar Hermione mengangkat tangan kirinya, perlahan disentuhnya wajah Severus. Ditelusuri sedikit demi sedikit. Wajah yang tak pernah mengijinkan siapapun untuk mengenalnya lebih jauh. Wajah yang kesepian—

Ditariknya perlahan wajah itu. Bibirnya mendekat. Bersentuhan. Gemetar Hermione saat sentuhannya berbalas. Lembut. Hangat. Dan jantungnya seakan berdetak seirama dengan detak yang ia rasakan dari dada di hadapannya.

Seakan berabad, walau hanya dalam hitungan detik. Perlahan dilepasnya bibirnya. Walau wajah mereka masih saling bersentuhan.

"Semoga kau bahagia bersamanya, Hermione—"

Mata coklat itu mencari kesungguhan dalam mata hitam. Kesungguhan walau dalam perih.

Severus melepas perlahan pelukannya, "—dan katakan pada Harry, aku melepas mantra perlindungan tempat ini bagi kalian bertiga. Dan oya, katakan juga hal yang sama pada Minerva—"

Hermione mengangguk. Mundur, melepas pelukannya. "Semoga kau juga berbahagia, Severus—" tapi tangannya masih dalam genggaman Severus.

Perlahan Severus menarik tangan yang masih dalam genggamannya, dikecupnya hati-hati, dan dilepasnya dengan tak rela.

Hermione berjalan mundur selangkah dua langkah, matanya masih lekat pada mata hitam itu. Tapi waktu terus berjalan, dan Hermione berbalik, melangkah keluar.

Ia masih merasakan tatapannya.

-o0o-

Ruangan-ruangan di rumah keluarga Granger sudah gelap saat Hermione tiba. Mum dan Dad pasti sudah tidur.

Tapi Hermione bisa merasakan, seseorang ada di sofa ruang tamu.

Tertidur.

Masih dalam posisi duduk. Masih mengenakan mantel bepergian. Masih memakai sepatu. Seperti tak berniat untuk tidur, tapi terlelap juga tak disadari. Kelelahan.

Hermione mendekati, perlahan tangannya mengusap pipinya halus, "Ron—"

Terusik, Ron bangun tergesa. Matanya seperti masih mengantuk. "Hermione—"

"Jangan tidur di sini. Di kamar saja—" Hermione membantu Ron bangun perlahan, membimbingnya ke kamar tamu. Membuka mantel bepergiannya, dan menggantungnya di gantungan. Membantunya membuka kedua sepatunya.

"Kau sudah makan?"

Ron mengangguk, tapi tubuhnya sudah tak mampu mendukung perbuatan apapun, sudah tergeletak begitu saja di tempat tidur yang bahkan belum dibuka _cover_-nya.

"Maaf aku baru datang selarut ini, Hermione—"

"Seharusnya kau langsung pulang saja. Kau pasti kelelahan—"

"Tapi aku sudah janji menjemputmu—"

Hermione duduk di sisi tempat tidur, tak tahan lagi memeluknya erat-erat.

"—_love you_, Herm—" kepala berambut merah itu jatuh begitu saja di pelukan Hermione.

Susah payah Hermione mengubah duduknya hingga berbaring sejajar—tanpa mengganggu posisi Ron—dan memeluknya lebih erat lagi, "—_love you too_, Ron—"

Dan dipejamkan juga matanya.

**FIN**

A/N:

1. Embrassez le Cuisinier=Kiss the Chef

2. Penggemar SSHG, _please don't kill meeeeeee_! #sembunyidikuali


End file.
